Separate Season Digimon Saga
by Gold-San
Summary: I made a separate season of Digimon for you guys. IT's about these new Digi-Destineds that have a hard time getting through the Digi-World, trying to fight another Evil Emporer/Digimon. It's part human/part digimon. NOT like Arukennymon(however u spell it
1. The Truth Beyond Truths

*Author note and Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! I only own the new characters and new Digimon (I'll tell you them at the end) 'cause I made 'em up! Got it? 

_ As some people say: What you say is what you ARE! _

Typlical. Just typical. Mauree cheated him again. Yes, he, Mike Shobowowski, had lost at Digimon: The DigiBattle Card Game. He never, ever, lost in his life. Well, not that he remembered anyways... It was always funny the way Mauree brought up Digimon. Mauree was un-stoppable and stole his best friend Shana. Like I told you. It was another typical morning. 

What you'd call typical, was, well, how can I put this? Mike never got to go to school and feel proud. Now his only friends were Kione and Joshua. 

Mike was an outsider all-around cool guy... Unfortunately, not a very popular one. Mauree was always cheating Mike in the game Mike was known for. Now, Mike was dead. A loser. He just wanted to be someones friend. As far as he knew, Kione and Joshua almost dumped on him. Ever since that first encounter with a Digimon, Mike had bad luck. 

Replay: _ It was a stormy night, possibly a very snowy one later on. Micheal was playing his favorite CD "No Man's Army" and heard a beeping. He looked around. It was his own toy D-Power. From last season! 'Impossible!' Mike thought. He looked outside the window. And there stood a giant Greymon. Staring in HIS bedroom window. Of all windows. Then the Greymon waved its claw and ran. It ran and ran until Mike never saw it again.   
Later that night on the news, (Mike had his T.V. on) it was annouced that a "major earthquake series had begun around the world" and "please do not be alarmed". Mike flipped the channel. On this channel it said, "Monster sightings... Kids say it is a Digiman called Greyman. We think it is a grey man who has made a robot." Mike shook his head. Adults just didn't understand the language of kids. They seem to forget it. Unless they remember... Mike shuddered at the thought. He flipped through the channels. Only one remained now. Mike flipped the channel one more time to find... an old man? He blinked. This was Cartoon Mania. And he saw a real live man? Talking to him? The man said, "Mike, you are a Digimon Tamer. You take after Takato and Davis and Tai. Believe me. You will need this." A tiny beam of light sprung from the T.V. and a real D-Power sat on his bed. He stared in awe at it until the old man broke the silence. "I'm Genaii. Goodbye." The man called Genaii dissapeared and static appeared. _

Since that day, Mike had found more questions to ask and found a blank D-Power. Then one day he decided to draw... He drew and drew and drew, until he had created a Digimon. And then he named it, named its attacks and was finished with it. Later on he looked in his D-Power and saw a figure of the Digimon he had earlier made which he name Auguveegilmon. He made it look a mix of Augumon, Veemon, and Guilmon at the rookie stage. Mike said OUT! and out popped a little Digimon. With a Guilmons voice, a blue body, and a blue Augumon head. It also had a blue tail and red markings all over its body. His sister Mary then popped her head in the door and said, "Cute doll, baby. Maybe you could make be a widdle teddy bwear." Mike responded with a "Er... Get out of here you loser! This is my stuff. And it is soooo not babyish!" "I was just joking..." Mary said and stomped back to her room. Mike turned his CD up so the song "Never heard of love before" was playing. He played that since the time he had formed a crush on Shana. But now that Shana was gone... The song just seemed so sad now... So different. Like how Mauree changed. He used to be everyone's friend. He went to summercamp and returned a "changed man" as he called it. Not that anyone really believed it. Then that is. He could of just stayed home with his friends... But he chose not to, and changed. He only liked Digimon because he learned how to "kick peoples butt" at all games since he went to camp. He wasn't fun anymore. He used to give Joshua his cards! But he took them back and Joshua was in awe, hated him, and now is halfway tranced with him like the others. It was like Mike wasn't even there! So he couldn't wait to show his former friends. 

*** 

The next week at school, Mauree was bragging as usual. It was like there was no end for this guy. But Mike had something better to say to them. He was sure Genaii wouldn't mind. Especially 'cause he couldn't even know! So after school, Mike said Out! and out came Auguveegilmon. Everyone stared in awe at the creature standing before them. "Hello! I'm Auguveegilmon. Call me Tommy for short! That is, if you want... But I don't want ya to!" "Wow..." Everyone said this in awe as if amazed that Digimon were real. Well, everyone but Mauree. He said, "Probably got his sister to dress up... Why doncha move to the "Digi-World"? Heh-heh." "I'm going there this weekend in fact? Who wants ta come? I'm taking one person." replied Mike smartly. He wasn't even sure he _could_ visit the Digi-World! Shana walked up like she used to and said, "Please? Can I come? We're best buds, right?" "Hmm... OK!" Mike then walked home un-easily.   


_Later That Evening..._

Shana flipped through the channels on her T.V. Yuck! Glamour Geared Girl... Sick! The Guide To The Intestine... EW... How Baby's Go Pee... Hey! Now here's somethin' good... It's the Digimon guy! Wait... He was talking to her. "Shana. Hello! Good thing I'm cheerful today... You have a Digimon. But you can't make it like Mike did... If you even know who that is. Well you can't make your own. That's that. But you do get a pretty cool one like you want! Hey! I know what you're thinking. All newbies think alike. You proabably want Hawkmon or Renamon or Biyomon. But, ya can't have them. Instead you get your own new Digimon. It's called Mewmiemon. And you won't be able to go in and out of the D-Power like Mike either. He can't now though. Don't be that jealous. Here ya go. Just say OUT and your Mewmiemon will come out! Take good care of it my friend! Goodbye!" Then the old guy disappeared in a flash of light and static appeared. 

_Weird..._ thought Shana and took out Mewmiemon.

Shana called Mike that very minute and told him what happened and when he should pick her up for the trip and that she was a Digimon Tamer too. "Hey! I'm really happy for you, but we got a little problem. You can come over if you want. Bring Mewmiemon. Seeya! Bye!" *Click!* Mike hung up the phone and a second later heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" he yelled practiccly running to the door. He opened the door and said, "Hiya Shane!" Shana looked up from her D-Power. "Good," she said. "I would of been really un-comfertable if your Mom got the door. I haven't been here for soooo long!" Auguveegilmon ran up to the door. "Hi Shane!" he said and ran back into Mike's bedroom and slammed the door. Then he yelled, "HAHA! You can't get me!" But Mike did. He had been playing this game with Auguveegilmon for soooo long, he practiccly MEMORIZED where Auguveegilmon was hiding. It was THAT easy! 

_To Be Continued... (Sorry so short)_

*Authors Note: The new Digimon and Digimon Tamers and characters... Well it'd be hard to tell all the characters. So I'll tell you the main ones... I own every single new character including Mike and Shana that you've never ever heard of and no-ones heard of before this. Therefore you see, I own the new Digimon you never heard of either. The one's no-one's ever heard of! So there you go! Do not be alarmed! Heheh! It's just my way of making good storys for new season! Oh and by the way. The rest of the crew dumped me and like, I'm the only one writing fics! ~Gold 


	2. Dark Beyond Light

*Author's Note: I guess I didn't take notice of the sign DO NOT USE NEW DIGI SAGA. 'Cause I did. And I'm proud of it! Hehe. Well, here's Day 2 of the saga!

It was Saturday. The beginning of the weekend. The day they would start their journey in the Digi-World. It would start by going to the ever evil Spiral Mountain. Then a trip to Valley Village. Then maybe a little longer trip to Solutian Rouge Village. Mike met up with Shana for the trip with Auguveegilmon. He was going on this trip to get away from the world around them and into another dimension that he could cope with. If he couldn't cope at the Digi-World, he'd never get the answer to his question. He didn't understand how a guy like him could just drop right out of peoples minds? Maybe he wasn't mature enough. 

Anyways, it turned out Shana couldn't go and that he had the whole weekend to himself. Good, for once. Maybe he'd stay a week. Or maybe 2 weeks. He decided 2 weeks was perfect and kept up his pace to his school, Odobediwaki Junior High, and when arrived there, went into the computer lab 5 stories up. He took out his D-Power, hooked up a computer to the internet jack in the wall, and said, "Digi-World!" Nothing happened. He tried not saying anything. Nothing happened. It was Spring vacation now wasn't it? He could wait until it worked and then go to the Digi-World. So he didn't go after all. But he should of went then. Because after Mike left, Mauree walked in and grinned, ear to ear. He was the one who had stopped Mike. It was time to get his dark revenge.He had to go to his master. He had to get rid of this Digi-Destined. Or was this a Digimon Tamer? Who'd know? Maybe he was both? Mauree really didn't care. He just knew he had to destroy this enemy who walked in light. He had to have darkness rule! 

***

Later, in the Digi-World...   
"Arg!!! You must destroy the Digi-Destined or Tamer! You MUST destroy him! Light against dark. Dark must win... I need.. more... data!" said a dark, cold, voice. "Bring me an Augumon! NOW!" Mauree ran to the Augumon pen and brought back an Augumon. The Augumon was arguing. "What did I do? I've served you loyally! Why don't you go eat the other one. The one that bosses YOU around master! The one that is stronger!" "Let him go! Go get the one he speaks of!" said the voice. "Fine..." Mauree replied in a mean voice. The Augumon here right now would do better, but he had to put it back. "You low life Augumon. You aren't loyal. You're as stubborn as a mule!" The Augumon slashed Mauree across the face. "You're right. _I_ am the one I speak of! But master cannot see that. And you SHALL destroy your best digimon friend! You shall destroy Gunther! And if you don't I will! I'll destroy you, you dumb human! Or make master, our dear master Digimon clash with you! To make the most evillest figure ever!" 

About a half-hour lafter...

Mike was finally able to enter the Digi-World. It wasn't anything totally special. The first thing he saw was Genaii staring at him. "You aren't supposed to be here! You were supposed to arrive before! Before it happened! Before the Digimon started to dissappear. And what do you leave me with? Evil! Where's Shana? And Mewmiemon! And most of all where's Auguveegilmon?" shouted Genaii. "H-H-H-ere?" said Auguveegilmon. He was scared. Genaii busted his head open at them. It wasn't fair. Not totally anyways! "I'm sorry... I guess. I didn't know what happened! I couldn't get in the Digi-World. It wouldn't let me! Don't blame me!" replied Mike. 

***

Shana whined to her Mom. "It was just a camping trip for 2 weeks!" "2 weeks? That long? Not even with your school! No way your going!" "Awwwww...." Shana said. "Never mind!" Shana stomped to her room and slammed the door. 

_To be continued..._

*Author Note: Ok! I forgot the standard disclaimer. It's the same as last time. K? R/R please!


End file.
